¿Hermanos? No, gracias
by Libezzy
Summary: Hace unos días la pequeña Claire había tenido un hermanito. Mis papis ya no me quieren le dijo a la pequeña Nessie con lágrimas en los ojos. Nessie entonces decidió evitar a toda costa que alguien le arrebatase el amor de sus padres.


Hoy os traigo una nueva locura que se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba jeje.

Obviamente ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer.

En la historia Nessie aparenta unos cuatro años y Claire tiene seis.

Summary: Hace unos días la pequeña Claire había tenido un hermanito. Mis papis ya no me quieren le dijo a la pequeña Nessie con lágrimas en los ojos. Nessie entonces decidió evitar a toda costa que alguien le arrebatase el amor de sus padres.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Hermanos? No, gracias.<strong>

Nessie estaba jugando con sus muñecas en la puerta de la cabaña cuando llegó su amiga Claire de la mano de Quil para jugar un rato juntas.

Las dos niñas corrieron la una hacia la otra y se abrazaron fuertemente pues estaban muy unidas y eran grandes amigas.

Cuando Quil se marchó Nessie se dio cuenta de que a su amiga le ocurría algo ya que estaba muy callada y sus ojitos estaban tristes.

- ¿Qué te pasa Claire? ¿Por qué estás triste?

- Estoy triste porque ya nadie me quiere. – Le contestó la pequeña con los ojos llorosos.

- ¡No es cierto Claire! ¡Yo te quiero mucho! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo! – Le contestó Nessie dándole un gran abrazo. – ¡No digas que nadie te quiere porque no es cierto!

El gesto de su amiga sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Claire. Le devolvió el abrazo y le dijo:

- Solo tú me quieres, bueno y Quil, pero nadie más. Mis papis ya no me quieren.

Claire no pudo soportarlo más y se puso a llorar fuertemente

- ¿Por qué dices que tus papis ya no te quieren? Los papis siempre quieren a sus hijos.

- Desde que nació el bebé ya solo lo quieren a él, a mí ya nadie me hace caso, todo el tiempo están con el bebé, ya no juegan conmigo, ni me cuentan cuentos, nada. Solo dicen "Claire no hagas ruido que el bebé está durmiendo y lo despiertas".

La pequeña Nessie se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida de lo que Claire le estaba contando. Ella quería mucho a sus papis y no podría soportar que sus papis no estuviesen con ella, no le contasen cuentos, ni le diesen besitos.

- Ya nadie me quiere, ni siquiera mis abuelitos o ni mis tíos, todos van a mi casa solo a ver al bebé. Se pasan todo el tiempo jugando con él y dándole regalos. Y a mí me dejan sola en una esquina como si no estuviese allí.

Nessie la abrazó otra vez para consolarle y le dijo:

- No te preocupes Claire, si tus papis no te quieren puedes venirte conmigo, yo te haré un hueco en mi habitación.

Cuando estaban las dos charlando llegó Bella, se arrodilló junto a las niñas y le preguntó a Claire

- ¿Por qué dices eso pequeña? Estoy segura de que tus papis te quieren muchísimo.

- No es cierto, ellos solo quieren al bebé. A mí ya nadie me quiere en mi casa.

- Claro que te quieren Claire. Lo que pasa es que tu hermanito es muy pequeño y necesita que le presten mucha atención porque aún no sabe hacer las cosas él solito. Por eso tus papis tienen que estar con él, darle de comer, tumbarle en su cunita y todas esas cosas.

- ¡Pero ellos nunca me hacen caso!

- Ellos te hacen caso pequeña, lo que pasa es que ahora tienen que dividir el tiempo entre los dos. Pero eso no significa que no te quieran. Estoy segura de que tus papis te quieren muchísimo.

- ¿Y por qué todos le dan regalos a él y a mí no?

- Bueno eso es porque el bebé aún no tiene ropita ni juguetes como tú. Por eso todos se los regalan.

Claire se quedó pensativa, asimilando todo lo que la mamá de Nessie le explicaba. Al final le dijo:

- Me gustaba más cuando solo estábamos papá, mamá y yo.

- Cuando el bebé crezca un poco y puedas jugar con él verás como dejas de pensar eso. Luego te encantará tener un hermanito.

- No lo creo.- contestó Claire negando enérgicamente con su cabeza.

En ese momento llegó Quil para recoger a Claire y llevarla de vuelta a su casa.

Nessie se quedó pensativa tras la conversación de su mamá y Claire.

Luego le pidió a su mami que la cogiese en brazos y le dijo:

- Mami ¿para qué sirven los hermanos?

Bella se quedó muy extrañada con la pregunta, pero aún así le contestó:

- Pues los hermanos sirven para tener a alguien con quien jugar, a quien contarle tus cosas, para que te ayude cuando lo necesites…

- Eso lo pueden hacer otros que no son tus hermanos. – Puntualizó Nessie.

- Sí, eso es cierto, pero tener hermanos es bonito. A mí me hubiese gustado tenerlos cuando era pequeña.

Nessie miró a su mamá con el ceño fruncido y le dijo:

- Pues yo no quiero tener ningún hermano.

Ella no necesitaba un hermano para jugar porque para eso ya tenía a Claire. Para hablar y para pedirles ayuda tenía a Jacob, a Seth, a sus papis, a sus tíos, a sus abuelos…

Desde su punto de vista la vida así era perfecta y no quería que ningún hermanito llorón viniese a estropearla.

Ella era la princesita de la casa, no solo con sus papis, también con toda su familia. Era la consentida, el ojito derecho de todos y no iba a permitir que nadie le quitara su lugar.

Su madre solo sonrió con su frase y le dio un cariñoso beso. Sabía que Nessie jamás podría tener un hermano y de alguna forma estaba contenta de que no lo desease.

Luego su mamá se marchó dentro de la casa y Nessie se quedó jugando en el jardín. Entonces recordó una conversación que tuvo con su mami hace meses, cuando se enteró de que Claire iba a tener un hermanito.

Ella le había preguntado de dónde venían los bebés y como llegaba un hermanito a una familia. Su mami tras ponerse muy nerviosa le contestó que cuando los papis se querían mucho, llamaban a la cigüeña y después de unos meses la cigüeña llegaba a la casa con un bebé colgando de su pico.

La curiosidad de Nessie fue más allá y le preguntó a su mami sobre el número de teléfono de la cigüeña. Entonces su mami fue hasta su cuarto y volvió con un papel con muchos números escritos y le dijo que ese era el número de la cigüeña.

En aquel momento la conversación había quedado así pero después de todo lo que Claire le contó, Nessie no estaba dispuesta a correr ningún riesgo. No permitiría que sus padres dejasen de quererla por culpa de un bebé. Así que fue hasta la chimenea y cogió el papel con el teléfono de la cigüeña que su mamá le había mostrado.

Fue hasta el teléfono y marcó el número. Al otro lado del teléfono una señora le dijo que ese número no existía.

_¡Qué lista es la cigüeña! Solo los papis pueden hablar con ella, a los demás no nos coge el teléfono._

Pero Nessie no iba a dejar así la historia. Fue hasta su cuarto y cogió su cuaderno de princesas.

Le escribiría una carta a la cigüeña.

**_Señora cigüeña de los bebés,_**

**_Mi nombre es Nessie y no quiero tener ningún hermanito nunca. Te escribo para que no traigas ningún bebé a esta familia. Aquí ya estamos completos y no necesitamos bebés llorones._**

**_Un abrazo._**

Después de escribir su carta Nessie la leyó. Creía que estaba bastante claro lo que pedía pero como no sabía cómo era esa cigüeña añadió una última frase.

**_Por si no lo sabías somos vampiros y comemos animales. Si veo una cigüeña con un niño cerca de nuestra casa me la comeré como desayuno._**

Tras releerla se sintió orgullosa de su carta. Ahora sí estaba segura de que a la cigüeña no se le ocurriría acercarse por su casa.

Cogió un sobre y guardó su carta. Escribió por fuera **_Para la cigüeña de los bebés_**_. _Y corrió por el bosque hasta dejar la carta en un nido de cigüeñas.

Ya estaba hecho. Ya no habría ningún bebé más en la familia que pretendiese robarle el cariño de sus papis. Sus papis eran solo suyos y nadie se los arrebataría jamás.

Al volver a casa cogió el papel con el número de la cigüeña y lo arrojó al fuego

Solo por si acaso.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

No sé qué os pareció pero a mí me encantó escribirlo. Yo misma lo pasé fatal cuando mi hermano nació jajaja.

Me gustaría dedicárselo a mi pequeña Eli, porque escribir esta historia hizo que me acordase mucho de ella. No sé si algún día leerás esto pero si es así que sepas que te quiero mucho 3

Un besito


End file.
